


Giantess Feferi's Human Halloween

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Macro Vore, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Micro, Micro Vore, Microphilia, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing so much about the human holiday called 'Halloween', Giantess Feferi decides to make an event of it to get a free meal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giantess Feferi's Human Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giantessfeferi.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=giantessfeferi.tumblr.com).



> Made for giantessfeferi.tumblr.com!

Feferi glubbed happily as she examined the massive cliff she had chosen weeks ago, nodding to herself. It was tall enough so that she could easily crouch down on her hands and knees and rest her chin on the edge for her special human holiday surprise. She had been planning this event for a few weeks now, and she thought it would be one of her favorites when all was said and done.  
She had asked a troll who ran a printing shop to print her out a massive number of fliers, and he had been more than happy to agree when she had offered him a small handful of gold she had found in a shipwreck, though to him it must have been enough to fill several rooms of his hive. She had procured the thousands of fliers and gone about dumping piles of them nearby Alternian cities days before, and only now was beginning to set up for that night at the designated location.  
There was still some preparation to be done before it was all ready. She quickly located some abandoned sea dweller hives, and began to search for anything she could use. Columns were easy to find, and Feferi easily tore two out of the hives and swam up to the cliff face. She then stuck them into the ground a bit away from the cliff edge like stakes, before grabbing the sign she had made for the event. She had written as small as she could with the self-made ink-substitute she had collected from several octopi, but she was still sure that it was relatively large. Not like it would matter much in the long run, the meaning was clear enough, “Happy Human Halloween!”  
With a little bit of work with the tiny strings of rope she had taken from them the same shipwreck where she found the gold to pay for the fliers, she fashioned the sign between the two columns, and then stepped back to admire her handiwork. The rickety setting looked like it would stand for now; at least it would last until the next storm came along, but that wouldn’t happen by tonight.  
Then all she had to do was wait until night, lazing about in the water, face up and just floating around for a while. When the sun was finally gone, and most trolls were beginning to wake up, Feferi shook her head, squeezed as much water as she could out of her raven locks of hair, and then she crouched down in front of the cliff. As she saw lights flicker on in the nearest hives, she knew that soon caravans of trolls would head in her direction.  
And she was right, as a large crowd of people were forming up just away from the cliff, mostly shrouded in darkness like she was. And that was her cue. Feferi placed her chin against the cliff face, just behind the sign, and opened her maw nice and wide. Her large tongue was then draped over her teeth and bottom lip, allowed to rest a bit on the ground to form a sort of ramp for her “customers”. She didn’t enjoy the taste of the ground, but it would all be worth it in the long run.  
And then, not 10 minutes later, trolls approached from up the cliff, “ooh”-ing and “aah”-ing in delight at what they thought to be a building made to replicate a large troll’s head that would give them a “scary” tour of the inner workings of the troll body. As the first of them stepped onto her tongue, mystified by how life-like it felt, the giant tyrianblood had to resist the urge to giggle. It was a rather ticklish feeling as they all crowded up the ramp and into her mouth, filling it like some sort of gathering room.  
The people seemed to hesitate there, obviously wondering who would go down the ‘slide’ of her esophagus. Considering there were plenty more trolls still waiting to pack in, Feferi had to resist the urge to swallow, especially once they started to slide down her throat in groups, apparently giggling the entire way.  
The night continued like this, until finally there were no more trolls waiting in line, and the sun had begun to rise. Most of the trolls had entered the ‘attraction’, only to realize their mistake too late as they felt the tingling, burning sensation of stomach acid, or as they were piled upon the growing pile of squirming victims. Some however had grown bored of waiting, or had chickened out as the first, faint bits of light started to reveal what exactly the ‘attraction’ was.  
It hardly mattered to Feferi, though, as she pushed off away from the cliff to float in deeper waters. Her stomach gurgled loudly as she began to slowly backstroke away, fully pleased with the fare she had acquired just that night.

**Author's Note:**

> http://i.imgur.com/OHPYjeH.jpg  
> Fanart by marshmallowbeam.tumblr.com


End file.
